Sucedió una mañana
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Nunca jamás. El lugar donde no se crece. Donde se puede volver atrás. ¿Quién dice que hay que ser niños para llegar a él? [Para Hikari Blossom por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Hikari Blossom_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

* * *

.

**Sucedió una mañana**

.

Sucedió una mañana. Los coches pasaban sobre el asfalto, el sol calentaba las nucas de los transeúntes, los árboles no se mecían porque no había brisa. La primavera llegaba más cálida de lo normal.

Takeru no podría haber sabido que las flores traerían algo más a su rutina.

¿Quién se queja de la monotonía? A él le gustaba. Coger la bicicleta cada mañana, colgarse una mochila con lo que necesitaba, ir por la carretera que llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Acompañado del motor de los vehículos y algún que otro bocinazo, él llegaba de lunes a sábado a la pequeña editorial para la que trabajaba. Editar y corregir textos puede ser aburrido para muchos, para T.K era la pimienta de la vida. La sal era escribir sus propias historias.

Por eso aquella mañana no parecía distinta a las demás, solo diferente porque sabía que era primavera y hacía más calor. Pero algo vio en el arcén que hizo que cambiara de opinión.

Era una chica. Llevaba ropa veraniega, una sonrisa enorme y su pelo parecía mecerse aunque no hubiera viento. En sus manos había un cartón con dos palabras pintadas: «_Nunca jamás_».

Y así aquel día fue diferente.

Leyó y releyó, escribió y corrigió, siempre con aquel mundo imaginario en la cabeza. En los descansos vio la película de Peter Pan que le gustaba de niño. Recordó que solía jugar a volar, y su hermano se enfada con él cada vez que llegaba con una nueva herida por haber saltado desde la cama.

Tarareó canciones en el trayecto de vuelta. El sol ya casi estaba escondido del todo, el cielo era de un azul más profundo y algún punto luminoso se dejaba ver entre las farolas. Podría haber sido un camino normal, el mismo que hacía casi cada día de regreso a casa, pero de nuevo algo era distinto.

La chica seguía en el mismo sitio. Con la ropa veraniega a pesar de que empezaba a refrescar. Con el cartel en alto.

Pasó cerca de ella, pero no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. Miraba al cielo, como esperando algo.

No pudo dormir. Le daba vueltas y vueltas a la cabeza, imaginando a esa chica en esa carretera, esperando por algo que no iba a pasar. De noche. Sola.

Y, aunque fuera estúpido, tuvo que salir a comprobar si se había ido. Eran las cinco de la madrugada cuando llegó al mismo lugar. Estaba allí, todavía con esas palabras dirigidas a la carretera, reclamando por un transporte a un lugar imaginario. Aún sonreía.

Tuvo que parar a su lado. Ella lo miró con unos ojos muy grandes.

—¿Sabes ir a _Nunca jamás_? —preguntó.

—La verdad es que no.

—Qué pena.

Dejó de hacerle caso y volvió a mirar a la carretera, con el cartón en las manos.

—Oye, no deberías estar aquí tan tarde —dijo Takeru—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?

—Sí, a _Nunca jamás_.

—Pero no sé ir.

—Yo sí. Puedo enseñarte el camino, si quieres.

Él sonrió. Una conversación extraña, de esas que a él le gustaban. Volvió a subir a la bici y esperó a que ella también lo hiciera. Las piernas de la chica se enroscaron en su cintura. Comenzó a pedalear. Cogieron algo de velocidad cuando la carretera era cuesta abajo.

—Usted dirá, señorita.

—La segunda estrella a la derecha y todo recto hasta el amanecer.

—¿A la derecha de qué? Nunca he entendido eso.

—Porque no sabes escuchar. —Lo dijo muy segura—. Gira cuando yo te diga.

Resultó que la segunda estrella era la segunda salida. En el cartel había una estrella pintada en una esquina. T.K se preguntó si ella la había dibujado.

Pasaron largos minutos por un camino recto, que pronto fue de tierra. De frente, el sol asomaba entre las colinas, algunos de sus rayos brillaban en los cristales de las casas de campo. Él se asustó cuando la chica gritó que parara. Del frenazo, ambos cayeron al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, levantando la bicicleta.

—Hemos llegado —dijo la chica, riendo.

Resultó que su destino era un pequeño parque que parecía abandonado. Lleno de maleza, de polvo, a bastantes metros de algunas casas viejas. Ella se subió en una estructura de madera que había tenido tiempos mejores.

—Bienvenido a _Nunca jamás_. —Hizo un gesto, abarcando todo el lugar—. Soy Mimi, la niña perdida. Aquí podrás ser feliz y no crecer.

Takeru se vio arrastrado a un tobogán sucio, pero que deslizaba bastante mejor de lo que parecía. Se columpió, hasta que la cadena hizo un crujido que no le gustó. Vio a Mimi dar vueltas en una barra de metal horizontal, intentó imitarla pero se quedó en medio de un giro.

Ella se descalzó. Caminó de puntillas por un tronco caído. Él la imitó. Subieron a un tocón grande, agarrándose los codos el uno al otro para no caer.

—Todo está muy triste cuando vengo sola.

—¿Por qué vienes aquí? Hay muchos otros parques.

—Aquí venía de pequeña. Una vez me perdí y acabé en este sitio. Mis padres me encontraron, pero yo me desilusioné porque pensaba que llegaría un hada para llevarme hasta _Nunca jamás_. Luego me di cuenta de que era donde había estado todo el tiempo. Y las hadas no se dejan ver, pero están ahí, cuidándonos.

T.K bajó del tocón de un salto. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Mimi sacó un rotulador permanente de su bolsillo y empezó a escribir en el tobogán más pequeño.

«_Nunca jamás_. El lugar donde no se crece. Donde se puede volver atrás».

Le pidió que dibujara dos estrellas sobre las palabras. Una quedó torcida. Ella se rio.

Se sentaron en los columpios, que estaban húmedos por el rocío. Él le tendió su chaqueta. Miraron el cielo hasta que el último punto brillante se apagó por la luz del sol, que ya se levantaba sobre el horizonte.

—¿Por qué vienes aquí? —La pregunta de Takeru sonó diferente, aunque usara las mismas palabras.

Mimi suspiró y sonrió, con nostalgia.

—Me gusta recordar las cosas que se pierden al crecer. Soñar con lugares mágicos y cuentos de hadas. Los adultos no tienen sitio en sus vidas para pensar en esto. Yo no quiero ser adulta si significa perder una parte de mí.

—No tienes que perder nada si no quieres.

Le quitó el rotulador y le cogió la mano. Ella dijo que le hacía cosquillas, apenas pudo estarse quieta. Se pintaron en su piel las mismas palabras del tobogán. Asintieron con la cabeza a la vez. Las verdades como esa merecían grabarse en cada trozo de papel, cada pared de ladrillo y cada centímetro de cuerpo.

Volvieron a la bicicleta. Aquella mañana de domingo, T.K pedaleó por la misma carretera. Pero nada era igual. Tenía a una chica soñadora a su espalda y sentía que el camino podría llevarle a cualquier sitio que quisiera. Bastaba con creer en ello.

.

* * *

Aquí está un pequeño regalito para mi querida tocaya. La idea surgió porque vi una foto de una chica que hacía autostop, me dije que tenía que escribir una historia de eso. Quién mejor que Mimi para ser soñadora e impulsiva y quién mejor que Takeru para apreciar eso.

Espero que te haya gustado y que tengas un cumpleaños muy especial. ¡Felicidades! :D


End file.
